


I’ll Throw Away My Faith [Just To Keep You Safe]

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Genderbent Fic's [15]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Genderbend, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Rule 63, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Nightmares become reality when Obi-Wan’s master comes back from the dead as a Sith, but has he really fallen so far that he can’t be reached or is nothing what it seems?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Genderbent Fic's [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/882063
Comments: 63
Kudos: 253
Collections: Suggested Good Reads





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Angel With A Shotgun' by The Cab

_Pulsing red-ray shield’s cast an insidious hue over everything in Obi-Wan’s dream. She bounced on the balls of her feet, unable to stay still as she watched warily as Maul and Qui-Gon battled beyond her reach. Green and red clashed, sparks flying as they did their deadly dance, something Obi-Wan had seen on repeat over and over behind closed eyelids for years._

_Obi-Wan could never move from her spot until it was too late, mirroring real life. Obi-Wan’s heart always leapt into her throat as fear rocked through her very being as Maul stunned Qui-Gon with a blow to his face, leaving his torso open._

_Obi-Wan was screaming as she once again watched as Darth Maul stabbed and killed her Master. The fight that followed was a blur as it always was, but what was crystal clear was when she held her Master in her arms, begging him to hold on._

_The way his fingers grazed her cheek and his words about training Anakin never changed, they played out as they always did. Obi-Wan was ready to wake up from this nightmare of a memory; she could feel the tendrils of consciousness tugging at her mind._

_Usually, Obi-Wan could latch on with ease and startle herself awake and pray at least a few hours had gone by, but this time. This time something was different it was like something had changed. Darkness surged out of the floor of the melting chamber around where she was cradling her dead Master; it swirled and coiled around the duo._

_“My Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon’s voice was raspy and Obi-Wan gasped, her eyes widening as she looked down at her dead Master. However he wasn’t dead, he was alive and smouldering yellow eyes were staring up at her._

_Obi-Wan knew Sith eyes when she saw them, but she was frozen as darkness curled around her in an embrace she did not want._

_“I will find you little one, I will save you.” This golden-eyed Qui-Gon Jinn promised as the darkness smoothed over her throat, engulfing her until finally, it robbed her of her sight._

Obi-Wan gasped as she jolted upright in a plush, soft bed. Obi-Wan clutched the sheet of the bed to her bare chest as she calmed her breathing and mind as the last lingering sensations of what she had seen were swept away thanks to the warm, gentle wind of Alderaan swept through the room thanks to the open doors to the balcony. 

“Mm, Obi’ika?” A sleepy voice rumbled as a strong arm curled around her waist and a stubble covered cheek pressed against her naked shoulder. 

“I’m okay cyare, just a… A memory.” Obi-Wan decided as she closed her eyes as Cody brushed her messy sleep braid over her shoulder while planting a few kisses over her skin. 

“Of your Master?” Cody asked, settling his upper body against the cushioned headboard behind the large bed in the elaborate suite that Senator Bail Organa had all too happily offered the 212th and 501st for their shore-leave. 

Obi-Wan wiggled her way into the space between his legs, sighing contently when he began to gently unbraid her hair as she leaned against his bare chest. Obi-Wan sank into the feeling of Cody’s fingers in her hair and his warm, bright Force signature curling around her shining in love and contentment. 

Cody’s warmth, pushing away any lingering darkness from her memory… Or was it a vision? Obi-Wan wasn’t completely sure and she knew she could meditate on it, but just the thought of seeing Qui-Gon with glowing Sith yellow eyes again sent a shiver down her spine. 

Cody stayed quiet as he used his fingers to ease the knots in her auburn hair, he knew she would talk when she was ready and if she needed this quiet then he was all too happy to give it to her. Obi-Wan nuzzled her cheek against Cody’s chest, closing her eyes as she listened to the beat of his heart allowing her to relish in the here and now, as her Master taught her. 

“Rex, Commander Tano and the rest of the 501st should be arriving today.” Cody reminded Obi-Wan and smiled when he felt her perk up in excitement. 

“I’m not surprised Anakin decided to take his shore leave on Coruscant, how he thinks anyone doesn’t know about him and Padme is honestly beyond me.” Obi-Wan sighed dramatically if not fondly as she rolled out of the bed, slipping on a silky robe, the colour was close to the gold of the 212th and it made something possessive settle in Cody’s chest at seeing her in those colours. 

“I know you want to let him tell you in his own time, but…Ob’ika it has been years. It is adding some strain to your relationship…I don’t want you hurting anymore if you can heal.” Cody scooted to the edge of the bed, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of the robe, towing her between his legs. 

“You’re always looking out for me Kote.” Obi-Wan scratched her nails against Cody’s scalp as he rested his face between her breasts. Cody let out a shuddering breath at her use of his Mando’a name, the way the word rolled off of her talented tongue. It always sent shivers down his spine and made him ache to pin her down and ravish her until she couldn’t walk properly. 

“Come now cyare, we should go meet the 501st and check in on our men.” Obi-Wan kissed his forehead before spinning out of his grasping hands with a delighted laugh as he grumbled at the reminder. 


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan allowed a small smile to appear on her lips when she and Cody entered the courtyard where her men had gathered, each of them sporting some sort of Alderaan style clothing. Mismatched colours and textures stood out against the green foliage of the garden and the sparkling chrome of the tall spires that made up the royal palace in the capital of the planet. 

Obi-Wan sank into the feeling of joy and almost giddiness that radiated off of her men at the simple fact they had been allowed to wear something other than their usual regulation clothes. Obi-Wan dropped down in front of Crys whose eyes lit up at seeing her hair loose around her shoulders. 

“What are you thinking of today General?” Crys asked as he began to comb through her hair with his fingers, falling into a familiar pattern. 

“I plan on training with Ahsoka when the 501st arrives, I trust your judgment Crys,” Obi-Wan said as she settled into her usual mediation position. 

“I’ve got you General,” Crys said cheerfully as he began to section her hair apart to braid it. Obi-Wan closed her eyes, focusing as she allowed each Force signature of her men to wash over her. 

Obi-Wan did her best to avoid thinking about what had startled her awake that morning, she did not want to relive her Master’s death twice in one day and did not wish to see him with Sith eyes superimposed on him. It had just been a nightmare, nothing more, she had to focus on the here and now. 

Obi-Wan startled herself out of her mediation sometime later when Qui-Gon’s face with those glowing sulphur eyes suddenly flashed behind her closed eyelids. She used her men’s Force signatures to pull herself out of her mediation. Obi-Wan took a few calming breathes as her eyes darted around the garden. She relaxed at the sight of her men relaxing around her, safe and secure in the garden. 

“Cyare?” Cody’s voice was soft, almost a whisper as he covered her hand with his. Somehow he always knew when she needed someone to steady herself and she couldn’t help but fall a bit more in love with her Commander. She absently wondered if he was at the least a bit Force-sensitive, but brushed it off as she remembered the clones were all nulls. 

“I’m okay, thank you.” Obi-Wan lifted and placed Cody’s hand on her cheek, smiling when she felt the 212th happiness burst through the Force washing away the lingering darkness that had crept up when she saw her dead Master as a Sith during her mediation. 

“Done General! It won’t move an inch when you spar with Commander Tano!” Crys said proudly as he finished with the last clip. Obi-Wan’s smile widened when she felt his pride as she carefully touched the long braid that he had wound up around the top of her head in a crown style. 

“It’s wonderful, thank you Crys,” Obi-Wan said honestly before tipping her head back as many familiar Force signatures began to head their way, her grand-padawan and Rex at the head of the group. 

“The 501st is here, why won’t we go greet them?” Obi-Wan knew her men could hear her as she rose to her feet. Obi-Wan laughed as many of them scurried up to their feet and bolted towards the entrance of the courtyard just as the 501st appeared. 

“How did you know they were here General?” One of the newest shinies simply known as Hack as his skills in slicing was growing legendary in the 212th. 

“Each one of the Vode has unique signatures in the Force, no one is like the other and I know not only the 212th by heart but the 501st as well,” Obi-Wan explained before Hack looked at her with awe in his eyes. 

“Wow,” Hack whispered before tapping his chest out of respect before he was pulled away by one of his batch mates that had been stationed with the 501st. 

“They worship you Cyare,” Cody said amused as Rex and Ashoka extracted themselves out of the massive group that made up of the two units. 

“Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka was smiling ear to ear as she launched herself at the Jedi Master for a hug, one Obi-Wan accepted with practiced ease. 

“Hello dear one, welcome to Alderaan.” Obi-Wan patted her montrals, radiating her fondness for the young Togruta into the Force so her grand-padawan could feel it. 

“Welcome to Alderaan Vod,” Obi-Wan greeted Rex next, touching foreheads tenderly as he wrapped an arm around her waist in a hug before Cody tugged her over to his side to press a kiss to her temple. 

“I don’t know how Skyguy hasn’t picked up on you two yet,” Ahsoka giggled her Iekku’s wiggling in happiness at the sight of Obi-Wan and Cody being adorable. 

“He lives in his little world sometimes dear one,” Obi-Wan said wisely as she parted from her lover to tug Ahsoka to her side. 

“I was thinking we could spend the rest of the day together, us the two of us. Think of it as grandmaster and grandpadawan bonding time if you will.” Obi-Wan suggested and Ahsoka all but lit up with the Force with happiness and excitement at the idea. 

“Let’s do it, Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka bounced on the balls of her feet with a beaming smile on her face. 

“Have fun General, Commander,” Cody said as he tugged Rex over to their Vode, as Obi-Wan led Ahsoka to a private space she had found and thought would be perfect for training. 

“Oh! You want to spar with me using Jar’Kai?” Ahsoka’s eyes lit up as Obi-Wan pulled two lightsaber hilts off of her belt. 

“I thought you would enjoy it,” Obi-Wan said as she ignited her blue sabre and then her green one, the Kyber crystals singing in harmony with the one that hung around her neck under her tunic, the one that had belonged to her Master. It was against the rules of Jedi's funeral rites to keep the crystal of a fallen Jedi, but it had wailed into the Force when she tried to leave it and she felt as if she would have done the same if she had left it behind. 

Ahsoka lit her sabre’s all but vibrating in excitement as the two took up their opening stances of Jar’Kai. Obi-Wan struck first, mainly to see how Ahsoka would respond and she found herself lost in the dance the two were creating between the blurs of their lightsabers as they clashed and twisted in a dance that would be deadly if out on the battlefield. 

It ended as most of their spars tended to do, with one of Obi-Wan’s sabre’s buzzing loudly against Ahsoka’s throat, both Jedi panting for air and eyes wild with adrenaline. 

“Solah,” Ahsoka didn’t seem put out by the fact she lost, she seemed fully excited by the fact. Obi-Wan de-ignited her sabre’s, hooking them back onto her belt before the two bowed to each other out of respect.   
  
“Will you teach me that last move Master?” Ahsoka asked, eyes shining with awe. There were only a few who were as good at Jar’Kai as Obi-Wan was, at least in her eyes but she may be biased. 

“Of course dear one,” 

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan ended up spending a good chunk of the day sparing and learning together, both of them bright beacons in the Force and it settled over the whole courtyard so that even their men felt something calming and light wash over them. 

The duo only stopped because Cody and Rex them to bring them food. Obi-Wan thanked them both with a soft kiss to his cheek that had Ahsoka giggling before Obi-Wan held her hand out to her grandpadawan and together using the Force they leapt up onto one of the high platforms on one of the surrounding buildings. 

The sun was beginning to set on Alderaan, painting the skyline in beautiful shades of red, gold, pinks and oranges. It was the perfect place for the two Jedi to eat and relax after their training. 

“You’ve come so far dear one, I’m very proud of you,” Obi-Wan said out of the blue as she sipped her tea as Ahsoka munched on a strip of meat with her legs crossed. 

“Thank you, Master!” Ahsoka preened, cheeks hurting from the smile she found she had been sporting for most of the day. It was a nice change of pace from the war and part of Ahsoka had wondered if this is what being a Padawan should have been like, if the war had never happened. 

“I do have something I want to talk to you about because I don’t want to leave this as it was left with me,” Obi-Wan said quietly suddenly serious as she set her tea down to give Ahsoka her full attention. Ahsoka stopped her eating to look at Obi-Wan with wide eyes, stomach twisting before she calmed herself and released it into the Force as she was taught. 

“You told us that you were assigned to Anakin by Master Yoda yes?” Obi-Wan started slowly and Ahsoka fiddled with her silka bead as she nodded. 

“Anakin loves you remember that dear one, but you were not shipped out to be Anakin’s Padawan…You were meant to be mine,” Obi-Wan said softly as if she was trying to stop herself from speaking the words. 

“…What?” Ahsoka whispered, stunned. 

“I chose you to be my Padawan Ahsoka. I declared my intention to have you as my Padawan to the council, I even had to best Master Plo in a fight to prove that I was worthy as is tradition when another Master has a vested interest in an initiate… Generally at least.” Obi-Wan itched to reach out to take Ahsoka’s hands but didn’t want to push her luck. 

“I…I don’t understand.” Ahsoka gripped her Iekku’s as her mind raced. “I was chosen?” 

“Yes you were dear one, I was planning on taking it to the council to find out why you were told otherwise and assigned to Anakin, but then you two worked so well together and accepted each other so quickly. I stepped back and kept quiet because you two shine in the Force when you are together and I did not want to rob you of that.” Obi-Wan explained in that same quiet, soft voice. 

“… Is that why I had a room ready on the Negotiator the first time I came aboard?” Ahsoka asked just as quietly as she inched towards Obi-Wan, her eyes so wide Obi-Wan thought they may pop out. 

“Yes dear one, we had been preparing to incorporate you into the 212th.” Obi-Wan reached out slowly before setting her hand on Ahsoka’s montrals, sending a soothing pulse of the Force into the shaken Padawan. 

“I…I…Thank you, Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka blurted out as she tossed her arms around Obi-Wan, burying her face in the Jedi’s chest with a muffled noise. 

“For what?” Obi-Wan felt a bit off-kilter, when she had discovered this certain thing about her past she had felt rage and sadness, there was certainly no hugging involved. 

“For telling me the truth, for sticking around to help Skyguy teach me. I’ve heard you tell him that I’m both your Padawan.” Ahsoka sniffed a few times before pulling back but still all but plastered to the older Jedi’s side. 

“Of course, but I just wanted you to know that you had been chosen. I know the pain of not being chosen so I wanted to ensure you never felt that.” Obi-Wan held her grandpadawan close as she spoke and looked at the colourful horizon. 

“What do you mean Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka was confused, everyone knew she was the Padawan of Master Qui-Gon Jinn and had earned her Knighthood and title of Sith Killer by avenging the death of her Master on Naboo.   
  
“…I wasn’t chosen to be a Padawan, I was rejected many, many times.” Obi-Wan said still feeling a bit off about the truth she had learned from Mace and Plo when she joined the council.

“That can’t be right! You shine SO brightly in the Force, how could anyone pass you by?” Ahsoka gapped in complete shock. 

“It’s a long story that is for another time, but the short of it that I didn’t learn until much later in life was that Master Yoda decided to meddle and that he insisted the Force had created a natural bond between Master Jinn and myself.” Obi-Wan stroked Ahsoka’s montrals to calm her as she spoke. 

“Master Yoda is a troll.” Ahsoka huffed in the way only the young could get away with. 

“That he is dear one, but it is not our place to question him.” Obi-Wan reminded her; after all, he was the grandmaster of the order and was over 900 years old. 

“If you say so Master,” Ahsoka fell silent after that as the two watched the sun sink below the horizon in peace. 

“We should go join the others, I believe the 212th has been planning a CCP for tonight.” Obi-Wan helped Ahsoka up to her feet once their food was packed back up. 

“What’s a CCP?” Ahsoka asked as she latched onto Obi-Wan’s hand and the two used the Force to guide their descent back to the ground where Cody and Rex seemed to be waiting for them.   
  
“Clone Cuddle Pile,” Obi-Wan said cheerfully as Rex grunted when Ahsoka leapt up onto his back for a piggyback in a seemly familiar movement while Cody curled his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist in silent support that somehow he always knew when to give. 

“We usually do it after a hard mission, but since we are all here together on shore leave we figured why not?” Cody explained as they headed inside the building they had been allowed to use for their shore leave, Rex running ahead with Ahsoka cheering from her place on his back. 

Obi-Wan smiled happily she watched Rex gently dump Ahsoka onto the nearest pile of clones with a shriek of laughter when they entered a ballroom that had been outfitted with mattresses and blankets. Breha and Bail had been all too excited at the prospect of turning the ballroom into a massive bedroom essentially when Obi-Wan had gone to them to see if it was possible. Cody grunted when Hack bounded over, nervous but excited as he caught Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

“Ask away Hack,” Obi-Wan said amused as Cody pressed one last kiss to her cheek before he was hauled into the mess of bodies that was Torrent and Ghost by his Vode. 

“I was telling the others about what you said before. About how you could feel each of us, how we were… Unique.” Hack fiddled with his fingers, voice lowering on the final word as if it was a curse word and Obi-Wan fought back her anger at the Kaminoan’s.

“If you wish, I can show you all. It’s not something easily explained.” Obi-Wan offered, holding out her hand and let an easy smile appear on her lips when Hack eagerly took her hand like a child and led her over to the cluster of Vode that were a mixture of her men and the 501st. 

Obi-Wan fell into the role of a teacher with bittersweet ease, this is what the Jedi were meant to be, not war generals. Obi-Wan’s heart twisted in her chest as she took in the open an awed looks on the shinies faces. They all held onto their Vode’s hands when instructed and she closed her eyes, washing the Force over her little group, shielding them from the world for a moment before she let her senses flow as she did on an almost hourly basics to check in on her men. 

Obi-Wan heard every gasp and exclamation of amazement from the shinies she was connecting briefly to the Force and sank into their glowing happiness and felt the Force become a bit lighter at their innocent happiness. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I for one am glad Obi-Wan has the company of the 212th and 501st on Alderaan if this turns out to be what we fear.” Plo Koon tapped his claws against the arms of his chair in the council chambers. The tension was high in the room as the data package was sent to them from Master Vos, rated high priority and Master Vos had seemed shaken in his report. 

Verbal reports were usually fine, but the council needed to see this with their own eyes. Most outright denied Master Vos’ report but as the video played out each council member paled drastically. 

“It can not be,” Adi whispered as Mace sat back, massaging his forehead as shatter points exploded around him. Master Yoda seemed to sink deeper into himself while the other Master’s stared at the frozen frame showcasing a very alive Qui-Gon Jinn with glowing sulphur eyes that marked a Sith. 

“Rewind it, he was saying something.” Plo leaned forward looking intently at the Sith wearing a dead Jedi Master’s face. The recording was rewound and then played before it froze again.

“Obi-Wan, he’s saying Obi-Wan.” Plo closed his eyes as he released his fear into the Force and he could sense he was not the only one. Obi-Wan was a fellow council member, a respected Master and most of all, a good friend to many. 

“How do we handle this? It may be the final thing that breaks her,” Kit fisted his hands to control himself as he spoke. 

“Qui-Gon if this is. Come after Obi-Wan he will.” Yoda’s ears sagged, as he looked his age as he tapped his cane on the floor unable to look at the frozen image of the yellow-eyed Qui-Gon Jinn. 

“We can’t keep her temple bound, she will know something is wrong and she will not allow to be kept from her men.” Mace didn’t understand how with the return of an apparent Sith Qui-Gon Jinn the Force felt satisfied. 

“She deserves to know, to prepare herself in the likely event he comes after her.” Deppa insisted and a general murmur went up in the council chamber. 

“When she returns from Alderaan, let her have this moment of peace.” Mace decided, daring the others to argue against him, no one did. 

“In the meantime, we need to know as much information about this as possible.” Kit said and the rest of the meeting dissolved into offering up ideas and creating some sort of a plan in regards to what will happen when Obi-Wan came back from Alderaan. 

~~/~~

Obi-Wan startled awake from the darkness of sleep, following by the ghost image of burning yellow eyes. Obi-Wan tensed when a weight on her chest shifted before settling, the Jedi Master glanced down and couldn’t help the fondness that bubbled in her chest at the way Ahsoka was sprawled over her chest. 

The young Togruta was dead asleep, mouth open as she breathed evenly and Obi-Wan was sharply reminded of when Anakin did this on missions when he was younger. Hack was snoring softly from where he was sprawled over her feet and Cody had his arm slung over her waist in his usual sleeping style and Obi-Wan just lived in the moment as her Master had taught her. 

“Another dream?” Cody rumbled, his amber eyes hazy with sleep but focused on her as if he had woke up just because she did. 

“Dreams pass in time,” Obi-Wan murmured repeating words she had heard her whole life. 

“Hm,” Cody grunted obviously not pleased with this answer but decided not to push. “Sleep cyare, it’s still early.” 

Obi-Wan closed her eyes and fell into a light mediation instead, needing to focus herself after the dream of her dead master watching her with those damned eyes. She prodded at the Force cautiously, wondering if her frequent nightmares were made from her mind or something else. 

The world around her dissolved and she was lying on the most comfortable bed she had ever laid on. She felt like she was floating on a cloud and she wanted nothing more than to stay there forever, she turned on her side expecting to be able to throw her arm around Cody. 

She frowned in dismay as her arm hit the empty mattress, Obi-Wan pushed herself upright and looked around the ornate room that was done up in soft blues and gold. It looked like it belonged in a royal wing of a palace someplace that Obi-Wan had never been before. 

“I’m glad you’ve come to visit little one, we have much to discuss.” A deep, achingly familiar voice came from the doorway and Obi-Wan was jumping out of the bed, hand flying to where her lightsaber should be but wasn’t as she stared at her dead master. 

“You’re not here, this is nothing but a nightmare, something to tempt me to the dark side.” Obi-Wan gritted out as she took in the dark robes Qui-Gon Jinn was wearing, he looked the same as he did when Obi-Wan first became his Padawan all those years ago. 

However, his eyes were glowing a sickly yellow that she had seen on the Sith she had faced in her life and a stone formed in her stomach. 

“Oh little one, what have the Jedi done to you?” Qui-Gon glided closer, cupping her cheek and she didn’t have it in her to move away from the fatherly touch she had only received from him a few times in their shared time together. That’s how she knew this wasn’t real even if the sorrow on the older man’s face seemed genuine. 

“This is just a dream. Dreams pass in time don’t they?” Obi-Wan spat as she moved away from the being that had taken the shape of her dead Master. 

“I deserved that little one, I did more harm than good to you while I was a Jedi. Things will be different soon I promise.” Qui-Gon vowed and somehow that sent a shiver down Obi-Wan’s spine as Qui-Gon’s Sith eyes glowed brighter and the rest of the room darkened. 

“We’ll be reunited soon little one and I promise your apprenticeship will be better this time around,” Qui-Gon vowed and Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at his words before the room shattered apart around her in bursts of light and darkness as something yanked her out of the dream. 

~~/~~

Qui-Gon opened his golden eyes, snarling. He had been so close this time, he had finally gotten to speak with Obi-Wan instead of just sending visions in her sleep. Yet her bond with Anakin had interfered. He must have sensed the darkness he was surrounding her with and reacted to protect his old Master. 

“How did it go, Apprentice?” Dooku looked up from a scroll when Qui-Gon rose from his mediation position in the comfortable if not vast library Dooku kept in his house on Serenno. 

“Her bond with Anakin pulled her out before I made any real progress.” Qui-Gon filled a cup of alcohol, which he downed quickly; needing the burn to wash away the last lingerings of his mediation. 

“Skywalker has always been more trouble than he is worth,” Dooku hummed, they both knew of Sidious’ plans for the chosen one and what that meant for both of them, for Obi-Wan. 

“It will be easier once I collect her,” Qui-Gon stood by the window in the library overlooking a lush garden, tucking his hands in his sleeves. 

“I am looking forward to having my Grandpadawan join us, she will be a powerful ally and a distraction to Skywalker. She will be a much more entertaining verbal sparring partner than you.” Dooku smirked and Qui-Gon rolled his eyes at his Master, but silently agreed. 

Qui-Gon could not wait for Obi-Wan, his apprentice join him and soon he would be able to fix what has been broken in her by her time with the Jedi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos covered every inch of the battlefield, as it usually did when they encountered the Separatists. Today felt different to Commander Cody as he ducked under blasts and returned fire, doing his best to keep his men and his General in his line of sight. 

The peace of Alderaan seemed like years ago as explosions sounded out over the battlefield. They were sent directly from Alderaan when their shore leave was up while the 501st was shipped to another quadrant. 

Something had settled deep in his gut since they landed on this planet and Cody had been on high alert ever since. He noticed the General looked the same whenever she encountered something strange or dark in the Force and Cody knew that his bad feeling was more than just a feeling. 

“Kark! General!” Boil swore as he ducked behind a downed clanker, his bucket turned towards where the General had been cleaving her way through a row of droids. 

Cody’s head snapped to the side and his heart all but stopped as he watched as the General was shot backwards, a blaster bolt burning her tunic at the hip. Cody was moving before he even made a conscious decision to do so, he heard his Vode laying down cover fire for him as he dashed towards his downed General. 

“General!” Cody’s words were ripped from his throat when the ground around where his General had fallen exploded. Cody was knocked onto his back by the shockwave of it; his ears were ringing as the backlash of the explosion had knocked his bucket off of his head. Cody pushed himself up onto his hands and knees from where he had fallen and searched wildly to find any sign of his General. 

Obi-Wan’s long auburn hair and Jedi tunics always stood out to Cody, but even more so on the battlefield. Cody got a better grip on his blaster, grateful that it hadn’t been ripped from him during the explosion and he staggered towards where Obi-Wan was lying on her back. 

Crimson blood staining the dirt of the field below her, Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed and blood was slowly rolling down the side of her face. Her hair was sprawled out around her head on the ground as it had come loose from the tight ponytail she wore into this battle. 

Cody dropped to one knee behind his unconscious General and began shooting at any droid that dared to come near them. Cody frowned when something clinked against the knee he had on the dirt and his eyes squinted when he saw that it was his General’s lightsaber. 

Cody swore when he re-directed his eyes, a droid had snuck up on him and was aiming it’s blaster at his unconscious General. Cody wasn’t entirely sure what came over him to drop his blaster and scoop up his Jedi’s lightsaber. A surge of power rushed over Cody as he ignited the blue blade, slashing at the droid and it collapsed in a smoking pile of scrap. 

Cody repositioned himself so he was standing and had his General’s limp form protected between his legs. Cody held the saber up in a defensive stance he had seen Obi-Wan take many times before and bared his teeth at the approaching droids. 

Cody had heard his General tell General Skywalker many times that the lightsaber were their lives and Cody took that to heart. Now he was wielding it to protect his General’s life. Cody swore he felt some sort of hum of agreement from the blade in his hand and suddenly swinging it to destroy the droids seemed easier. 

Smouldering golden eyes watched the unusual sight of a clone wielding a Jedi’s blade to protect said Jedi from just behind the tree line. 

Qui-Gon waited until the clone, Commander Cody if his intel was correct had destroyed most of the droids in his area, the blue of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber a beacon on the dull battlefield. Qui-Gon had to admit that his Padawan had chosen well, not many could wield a Jedi’s saber as Kyber crystals were dreadfully picky when it came to their wielders. 

Qui-Gon raised his hand and focused on the clone, wincing when the Commander choked with his hands flying to his throat once he dropped Obi-Wan’s saber. The Commander was lifted off of the ground as Qui-Gon stepped into view. 

Qui-Gon made sure that the pressure on the Commander’s throat wasn’t enough to cause damage or even a mark, he did not want Obi-Wan to rage at him over him harming her love. Qui-Gon scooped his Padawan’s unconscious form into his arms. 

“Do not worry Obi-Wan, sleep easy I will not allow harm befall you or your love.” Qui-Gon said as he pressed a Force suggestion of sleep and relaxation into his old Padawan’s mind. Qui-Gon smiled pleased when her tense face smoothed out and she let out a small content sigh as she turned towards his chest like she used to when she was his Padawan. 

Qui-Gon walked off of the battlefield with his Padawan reclaimed, Commander Cody floating behind him as he would not leave him behind and have his Padawan worry about him. Qui-Gon was going to keep Obi-Wan safe from the galaxy in the way he did not when he was alive as a Jedi.


	5. Chapter 5

Cody woke with a start, bolting upright in a medical bed. The Commander felt hazy and off balance and he could only assume it was a side effect from whatever the IV in his arm was pumping into him.

“Steady, if you injure yourself while in my care Obi-Wan may never forgive me.” A baritone voice Cody had never heard before rang out and Cody jerked back in shock when he met yellow-ringed eyes. 

“Where is my General?” Cody gritted out after a quick scan of the medical bay that Obi-Wan wasn’t there. 

“She is safe and recovering in a bacta tank. I am keeping her in there until she is completely healed.” The Sith said and Cody swallowed down his worry and anger as he narrowed his eyes at the Sith. 

“What do you want with us?” Cody could vaguely recall what happened on the battlefield. He had passed out from the lack of air when a strong pressure coiled around his throat so everything was hazy. 

“I simply wish for Obi-Wan to heal and to be properly taken care of. You are here to keep her company,” The Sith said, but Cody could read between the lines with ease. This Sith wanted something from Obi-Wan and Cody was there as a hostage to keep her in line. 

“Ah, let me introduce myself, Commander. I am Qui-Gon Jinn,” Qui-Gon bowed to the clone whose eyes widened. 

“That’s not possible, you’re dead.” Cody blurted out; he had held his cyare many times after she had gasped herself awake after reliving that day on Naboo. 

“Ah, so Obi-Wan has told you about me. I had wondered.” Qui-Gon looked pleased with this. 

“Oh I know all about you Qui-Gon Jinn,” Cody narrowed his eyes, hating that he was drugged so he couldn’t plant his fist in the man’s face as he wanted desperately to do. Qui-Gon let out a loud laugh and Cody realized he must have been projecting into the Force.

“When I saw you wielding Obi-Wan’s lightsaber in the battle to protect her I knew you were something different, but now I understand why my little one loves you so.” Qui-Gon sounded fond if not pleased. 

“Then you know if you harm her in any way then I will gladly run you through.” Cody had no clue what this was going to do to Obi-Wan once she woke up, but Cody would support her. 

“Oh yes, I like you, Commander.” Qui-Gon laughed, tucking his hands into the large black sleeves of his robe with a smirk on his lips. 

“I hope that you understand that until my little one awakens that you will need to stay sedated,” Qui-Gon said as a medical droid rolled closer, adjusting Cody’s IV. Cody opened his mouth to reply as he tugged at the IV, but he was too late and warmth flooded his veins and his world went dark. 

~~/~~

Obi-Wan stirred as soft comfort eased her out of unconsciousness. She was lying on a soft mattress, tucked under a heavy but cozy blanket that made her want to cocoon herself in and never leave. Something didn’t feel right about this comfort, she reached out to the Force but felt nothing but a sort of warmth and satisfaction.

Obi-Wan felt better than she had in years, rested and the constant aches and pains she had learned to live with were gone. She never realized how those pains had weighed her down. Obi-Wan opened her eyes slowly, taking in the same room done in blues and gold from her dream back on Alderaan. 

Obi-Wan bolted upright in the large bed, hand flying to her throat and relaxed slightly when she felt Qui-Gon’s Kyber crystal in its usual place but resting on top of soft, white medical clothes instead of underneath of the fabric. 

Obi-Wan looked around as she swung her bare feet out of the bed and curled her toes in the plush carpeting. The room was borderline majestic with a huge window that led out a just as huge balcony took up one of the walls. However, Obi-Wan could see the faint shimmering of a force field just past the balcony. 

“You’re finally awake little one, I had begun to worry.” A deep voice rang out from the door of the room. Obi-Wan spun around, dropping into a defensive stance, hating that she didn’t have her lightsaber with her to protect herself. Obi-Wan swayed on her feet as she stared at Qui-Gon Jinn, looking just as he did in that dream from Alderaan with glowing Sith eyes. 

“Master Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan whispered out, his familiar Force signature even tinged in darkness felt the same to her as it curled around her. 

This wasn’t a dream. 

This was real.

“Obi-Wan, I have missed you.” Qui-Gon rumbled as he walked over to her, large hands settling her trembling shoulders. 

“How is this possible?” Obi-Wan resisted falling into her Master’s arms. They were never big on hugging during their relationship as Master and Padawan; the most she got was a hand to her shoulder or her cheek on the rare occasion.

“The Force brought me back and led Master Dooku to me. He helped me regain my strength and helped me understand what happening in the Galaxy.” Qui-Gon cradled her cheek as he spoke, rubbing his thumb under her right eye with a fond look on his face. 

“You’re a Sith,” Obi-Wan stepped back, clutching at the crystal around her neck as she focused on Qui-Gon’s yellow eyes. 

“Master Dooku helped me understand what I needed to become to survive in this new time. The Force showed me how badly I ruined you during our apprenticeship. The Jedi’s code is outdated and causes more harm than good,” Qui-Gon allowed her to step back, but his eyes turned fond and possessive when he noticed how she was holding onto the crystal from his old lightsaber. As if seeing proof of her small rebellion against the Jedi code was enough to prove his point. 

“If you brought me here to torture me until I fall, know that I will not make it easy for you. I did not fall on Rattatak and I will not fall here.” Obi-Wan spat, trying to release her anger into the Force but it was harder to do than normal considering her swirling emotions. 

“Rattatak never should have happened. I made sure Ventress was properly educated. You are my Apprentice Obi-Wan, you are not to be touched.” Qui-Gon hissed, the room shaking as the dark side of the Force lashed out around him yet actively avoided Obi-Wan as if she was shielded from his rage. 

“What do you want from me Qui-Gon Jinn?” Obi-Wan put on her best mask, one she saved for when dealing with diplomats or during council meetings. 

“I simply want to help undo what the Jedi have done, what I have done to you,” Qui-Gon said and Obi-Wan could only sense his honesty in the Force. 

“I will not stay here and allow myself to be used as a hostage,” Obi-Wan said hotly before blinking when Qui-Gon snorted. 

“You are no one’s hostage little one. You are my Apprentice.” Qui-Gon said simply and Obi-Wan hated that she relaxed a bit at the possessive tone the final words took. 

“I haven’t been anyone’s Padawan for a long time Qui-Gon Jinn,” Obi-Wan said shortly. 

“You will always be my Apprentice little one,” Qui-Gon said simply.

“Good to know that dying and becoming a Sith hasn’t changed your Force damned stubbornness.” Obi-Wan rolled her eyes making Qui-Gon chortle. 

“Still a spitfire I see. I was worried being a General and Council member had banked that side of you.” Qui-Gon smile was easy, but his eyes burned with rage. When he had first seen the proof of Obi-Wan leading a battalion as a war general he had all but destroyed every training droid in Dooku’s palace. He never realized that all he truly did during her apprenticeship was prepare her to become a General, yet another way the Jedi and he had failed her over the years.

“If I’m not a hostage and I refuse to be your apprentice then I don’t see any reason to keep me here… Unless I’m bait for Anakin.” Obi-Wan realized in horror after all Qui-Gon had insisted in training Anakin up until the moment he died in her arms. It would make sense now that he was back from the dead and a Sith to boot that he would want the chosen one as his apprentice, she was quick to slam her most powerful shields into place between her and Anakin. She would not led him into this. 

“You are not bait,” Qui-Gon stated firmly, eyes burning. “I am not using you to get to Anakin. I would prefer if Anakin and I never crossed paths.” 

Obi-Wan narrowed her eyes, but stayed silent, as she didn’t believe his words for a moment. 

“I simply wish to fix the errors I have made with you in the past,” Qui-Gon said honestly. “I want to start now, if you would come with me?” 

Obi-Wan pursed her lips and slowly followed the Sith out of the lavish suite, she scanned the hallway, looking for exits and escapes routes. Qui-Gon’s lips quirked up in amusement, it seemed that some lessons never faded and allowed her to look and plan. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan gasped out when they entered a medical room and it took everything she had not to run to her cyare’s side as he slept on the bed an IV running into his elbow. 

“Go to your love little one, see that he isn’t harmed.” Qui-Gon prodded and Obi-Wan gave him a searching look but moved to the side of Cody’s bed, lacing their fingers together as she scanned him with the Force.

“We have been keeping him sedated until you came out of the bacta tank,” Qui-Gon explained and Obi-Wan brushed her fingers over the scar on her commander’s face tenderly. 

“So that’s why I’m not a hostage, my Commander is what will keep me here,” Obi-Wan said with pursed lips not looking away from Cody’s peaceful face. 

“He is here because I had to make sure my intel about the clone troopers was accurate.” Qui-Gon picked up a padd and handed it to Obi-Wan who took it with hesitation. 

Obi-Wan’s knuckles turned white as she read the information on the padd before she looked at Cody. She kissed his cheek before turning to Qui-Gon.

“What do you need me to do?” Obi-Wan asked voice tight as something dangerous flashed in her eyes and Qui-Gon smiled with his eyes glowing brightly.


	6. Chapter 6

“You don’t have to do this cyare,” Cody brushed a stray strand of her auburn hair behind her ear as she laced up her new sinfully expensive black knee boots. 

“I have little choice darling,” Obi-Wan set her foot onto the ground and twisted her torso to look at her commander who was sitting on the blue and gold bed in the suite that she had woken up in. Qui-Gon had insisted on her using during her stay with them on Serenno. 

“We can escape, I can find a weak point. We can send a transmission, backup can be here within hours. Please, you don’t have to do this… Not for me.” Cody took her hands in his and she could feel the slight tremors that he was trying to hide. He was terrified for her and she loved him more for that. 

“Oh my darling Cody, of course, I have to do this. I can save the Vode, I can stop all this pointless death…I just have to push my personal feelings about working with…Master and Grandmaster to the side. It will be worth it in the end.” Obi-Wan pressed firm kisses to his knuckles as she looked at him through her eyelashes. 

“How can it be worth it if you break yourself in the process?” Cody whispered sounding gutted, he knew how she felt about being a Jedi. How she followed the code and even though they loved each other she was careful not to feel possessive of him or coveted him in a way that would lead to the dark side and he respected that. 

“Because those I love will be alive. I’ve lived through the deaths of those I love and survived, but if I lost you, Anakin, Ahsoka, the Vode… I know I would not survive that. So I am making the choice to ensure that you all live.” Obi-Wan said simply as she regretfully pulled her hands out of his and grabbed the dark cloak Qui-Gon had provided for her and let the heavy fabric settle around her. 

Cody scrambled out of the bed and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her desperately. 

“You come back to me cyare, you come back to me the way you are now,” Cody whispered heatedly against her lips and Obi-Wan pulled him back in for another kiss before stepping out of the room, wincing at the heavy clicking of the numerous locks slipping into place behind her. 

“Has your love figured out how to get out yet?” Qui-Gon pushed himself off of the wall opposite the door he had been leaning against. 

“You said I had a mission today?” Obi-Wan said instead as she fell into old habits and slid into step next to the taller man. She tucked her hands into the sleeves of her robe and Qui-Gon hummed as he allowed her to change the topic. 

“Grievous has become a problem, Master Dooku wants us to go… Take care of it,” Qui-Gon said a vicious smile crossing his lips as he spoke. 

“Grievous is everyone’s problem,” Obi-Wan grumbled as she absently traced a scar she received from one of her encounters with him on her forearm and she didn’t miss how Qui-Gon noticed her action and his gold eyes burned. 

“He won’t be a problem after today, I do not doubt that he will not survive long once he faces the two of us,” Qui-Gon said confidently as they strode into the hanger where Dooku was waiting with a slender black box in hand. 

“Are you prepared for your final encounter with Grievous Grandpadawan?” Dooku asked lightly as he eyed her new dark coloured clothes and nodded in approval.

“It has been a long time coming,” Obi-Wan said simply and inhaled quietly when Dooku opened the box and a silver and black lightsaber hilt rested on a pillow of crimson fabric. 

“Take it, Apprentice, it is your right.” Qui-Gon murmured encouragingly and she pursed her lips as she picked up the hilt, it fit her hand as her old one had and she took a deep breath knowing what colour the blade will be even as she ignited it.

A wild, crackling red blade came from the hilt and it hummed in the quiet of the hanger, it shaded her face in an eerie red and she tested it out with a few flicks of her wrist. It was balanced like her old one and if it wasn’t for the colour she would have thought she was wielding her old one. 

“You spent hours pouring over every inch of your saber when you were younger, perfecting every part of it… I remembered as much as I could and created this one for you… How does it feel?” Qui-Gon explained and Obi-Wan’s heart gave a painful lurch, she had no idea he had even been paying attention to those nights where she was hunched over the table as she disassembled and reassembled her saber over the years. 

“Good,” Obi-Wan said shortly and Qui-Gon made a pained noise at her one-word answer. 

“Payback Apprentice,” Dooku chortled smugly and she looked up to see him smirking at Qui-Gon who was running a hand through his hair in a familiar exasperated move that had memories of him doing it throughout her apprenticeship the first time around flash in her mind.

Obi-Wan shut down the saber and hung it on her belt. She knew the trust the two were putting in her by giving her a lightsaber. She knew if she even thought about trying to attack either of the Sith then Cody would pay the price and she refused to allow that. 

“Grievous’ location has been inputted into your ships database, happy hunting,” Dooku said smugly before he walked away with his black and red cloak swirling around his legs. 

“Dramatic old man,” Qui-Gon huffed sounding almost fond, which was a change to how he used to talk about his old Master. Obi-Wan settled in the passenger seat of the ship as Qui-Gon did the checks and double-checks in the cockpit before their ship took off and entered hyperspace towards Grievous. 

“Word is that the 104th is on the same planet. Plo Koon and his men will likely be engaging Grievous when we arrive.” Qui-Gon said casually and Obi-Wan felt her heart leap into her throat before she smothered the idea of contacting them, Cody and the Vode’s lives and freedom were in her hands. 

“Good thing my new robe has a hood then,” Obi-Wan said shortly as she looked out the window next to her at the blurs of stars. 

“We will do our best to avoid them, no reason to look for extra trouble but that may not be possible,” Qui-Gon said as he flicked a switch on the dashboard and the ship’s engines hummed. 

“What will you do then little one? Will you risk exposure?” Qui-Gon mused as he turned his Sith eyes on her and she did her best to release her anger into the Force.

“I am a grown woman Qui-Gon Jinn, I am a General and a Jedi Master. Don’t karking test me, you know very well that while my Commander is your prisoner I will not do anything to risk him.” Obi-wan snapped, baring her teeth as her anger got the better of her. 

“Oh I have missed you little one, I had worried that this situation had forced you into submission. That is the last thing I want for you,” Qui-Gon laughed delighted and Obi-Wan exhaled loudly before turning her head away from him, her braid snapping against her neck. 

“What do you want from me Master Jinn? I know why I am here, what is being held over my head as leverage to keep me by your side, but why do you want me by your side? Before you could never push me away fast enough,” Obi-Wan said shortly as she released her high anger into the Force and hated how she could feel his sadness and understanding in the Force as he directed it towards her and the slowly repairing bond that had been broken and dead in her mind for so long. 

“I never realized how much I harmed you while I was hurting from Xanatos. I was not in the right state of mind to take care of another Padawan. I am afraid that I used you to pull myself back from the dark side more often than not, you were the only thing that kept me balanced most days. As you know I am not good with emotions and I always expected you to know what I was thinking and then getting angry when you didn’t know.” Qui-Gon explained quietly and Obi-Wan dug her fingers into the insides of her robe sleeves. She knew all of this, but hearing it from him was bringing up old hurts she had pushed past before. 

“Then there was my constant telling you that ‘dreams pass in time’. I was so focused on the living Force that I did not see how strong you were in the unifying Force and shunned that part of you strongly. For that I can never apologize enough Obi-Wan, there are a lot of things I need to apologize for… But now with you by my side, as my Apprentice I can do my best to fix the wrongs I have done to you in the past.” Qui-Gon turned his body to her and gently rested his hand on her cheek, turning her face towards him and she swallowed hard to dislodge the lump that had formed in her throat at his words. 

“Some hurts can’t be fixed with pretty words Master Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan choked out and he gave her a sad smile but understanding in his gold eyes. 

“I know little one, but I am willing to try if you are willing to let me,” Qui-Gon said softly. 

“We’ll see how things go with Grievous.” Obi-Wan decided on and his hand fell away from her cheek and she hated how she missed the touch already. 

“Of course, the mission comes first,” Qui-Gon whispered, he had pulled that move on Obi-Wan many times and he prayed that she didn’t take on all his bad habits. 

Thankfully the ship dropped out of hyperspace above a planet where Obi-Wan could see the Wolfpack’s cruiser in orbit on the other side of the planet, she braced herself in her chair as Qui-Gon manoeuvred their ship through the atmosphere and set down where Grievous’ forces were located. They wouldn’t be recognized as a threat and that made them finding Grievous easier. 

Obi-Wan kept her mental shields firmly in place, she couldn’t risk allowing Plo to sense her on the planet as she lifted her hood over her head to hide her signature hair and she followed Qui-Gon out of the ship. Falling into step slightly behind his taller shape was like second nature even after all the years apart, Obi-Wan kept her senses open and her head down as Qui-Gon convinced a droid commander to bring them to Grievous. 

It was painfully easy to be led into the tent that Grievous was in and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but itch to light her new lightsaber and make the droid pay for all the lives it had taken. 

“Yes, what does Count Dooku want now?” Grievous snarked with his usual clicking and Obi-Wan noted the familiar tensing in Qui-Gon’s body and she lifted her hands and reached out with the Force. 

All four of Grievous’ stolen lightsabers smacked into her palms much to his outrage and Qui-Gon was leaping forward with his red blade humming loudly in the tent. 

Grievous threw himself backwards, screeching for backup even as Qui-Gon bore down on the droid. Obi-Wan tucked the saber’s away and painfully flicked on her new saber and sliced her way through the droids that were running towards them as Grievous’ backup. 

Obi-Wan moved her way through the mess of droid parts, Force shoving some more droids back as she made her way to where Qui-Gon and Grievous were fighting. Obi-Wan narrowed her eyes when she spotted familiar plastoid armour and the markings that showed her that the clone was Commander Wolffe, he was watching the fight from a safe distance. 

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon before making up her mind, the small padd she had snuck into her robes pressing against her leg urging her on. With the Force bolstering her jump, she landed in front of Wolffe who had his blasters trained on her in an instant. 

“There is no need for that Commander, I assure you,” Obi-Wan said smoothly as she lifted her head enough for him to see her face from the shadows the hood had cast over her face.

“G-General Kenobi?” Wolffe faltered as he stared at her in shock, his arms lowering slightly as if he was confused as to why she was there. 

“Commander Wolffe, this meeting needs to stay between us. The lives of the Vode and the end of this war depends on it. The information on this padd will explain everything and this needs to be kept from everyone except the Vode do you understand?” Obi-Wan fished the padd from her robes and held it out to him and did her best to stay still and hope. Slowly Wolffe holstered one of his blasters and took the offered padd. 

“Do you need an extraction General?” Wolffe put the padd away as his head turned slightly towards where Qui-Gon and Grievous were still fighting. 

“I would love to say yes Commander, but I need to return with him otherwise my cyare will be in danger,” Obi-Wan said softly and Wolffe nodded his head in understanding and Obi-Wan realized that her relationship with Cody was obviously well known within the ranks of the troopers and yet not one seemed to have an issue with it and for that she was grateful. 

“We will expect you and Commander Cody to return home soon General,” Wolffe said before he saluted her when an explosion sounded off behind them. Obi-Wan sighed and looked up at the sky for a moment before turning towards where the explosion came from.

“I will do my best to give out that information to whatever other units I come across, but please… Fix what I can’t in my position.” Obi-Wan said quietly before she leapt away from Wolffe and slashed at Grievous’ shoulder joint with her red saber. 

“Hello Grievous,” Obi-Wan fell into her standard opening stance, her braid slipping out of her hood and he recognized her voice and auburn hair. 

“KENOBI!” Grievous roared and rushed at her, she twirled out of his path and began deflecting the blasts from his blasters while Qui-Gon staggered to his feet, shaking his head to rid the ringing in his ears from the explosion. 

“Today will be your end Grievous,” Obi-Wan promised as she flipped over his head, slashing at the droid’s upper left arm and the blaster split in half in a melted mess of metal thanks to her saber. 

“Just because you have come to your senses and left the pathetic Jedi it will not stop me from adding your saber to my collection!” Grievous snarled as he shot at her again. Obi-Wan twisted and ducked out of the way of the bolts that she couldn’t deflect, Qui-Gon was rubbing blood from his ears as he squinted at the two fighting figures. Obi-Wan noticed Grievous notice him and aimed at him, something inside of her screamed and she was moving before she realized she was. 

“NO!” Obi-Wan shrieked as the Force aided her lunge forward, she placed herself between Grievous and Qui-Gon and a searing pain shot through her right shoulder, forcing her to drop her saber and collapse onto the ground as she clutched at her bleeding shoulder in pain. 

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon roared, the Force surrounding him going pitch black as his face went blank with rage and his eyes burned brighter than she had ever seen before. Qui-Gon darted past her fallen form, her saber flying into his free hand and she watched in shock as Qui-Gon became a blur of red and black as he bore down on Grievous, forcing him back with an angry snarl on his face.

Obi-Wan looked around and grabbed a blaster from a destroyed droid and steadied her arm as she aimed. Obi-Wan waited for a moment or two until Qui-Gon’s saber’s slashed open Grievous’ chest plate and the Force urged her to shoot. She squeezed the trigger and Grievous howled as the bolt went through his exposed heart before he fell to the ground dead.

“So uncivilized,” Obi-Wan grunted as she tossed the blaster away, her hand blood-stained from where she had grabbed her injured shoulder. Qui-Gon was at her side in moments and his hands fluttered around her bloodied shoulder.

“Why would you do that little one?” Qui-Gon rumbled as he ripped up his robe and began to tenderly wrap her shoulder, applying pressure to stop the bleeding until they could get some bacta for the injury. 

“I held you in my arms as you died once before, I refuse to do it again.” Obi-Wan murmured as spots appeared in her vision and she leaned against the Sith’s chest, feeling exhausted and in pain. 

“Oh, little one,” Qui-Gon pet her hair before he carefully swept her up into his arms, cradling her close and walked away from the battlefield either not noticing or caring about the Commander that had witnessed everything before he faded back into the foliage of the planet.

“So your little side trip went well?” Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan squinted up at him and sighed. 

“Of course you knew,” Obi-Wan rested her cheek against his collarbone, hating how easily she fell back into old habits that she had formed when she had been his Padawan. 

“It’s a smart plan little one and I will help you spread the information to as many troopers as we can while we are out and about. It will make Sidious’ downfall that much easier,” Qui-Gon said, voice trembling with anger but she knew it was directed at Sidious, she had the same anger in her when she realized the truth behind the war and who was pulling the strings. 

Obi-Wan could just hope that her kidnapping and Qui-Gon’s return will keep Anakin focused and away from Palpatine and the Senate. It was a selfish wish but she prayed that his anger and desperation to save was focused on her for once.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin paced his tent as he replayed the static-filled holo footage that one of the 212th members had managed to capture with their visor from the battle that took place a few weeks ago. 

Qui-Gon Jinn was alive and wore the glowing eyes of a Sith. 

Anakin watched repeatedly as Commander Cody was lifted into the air with a Force hold around his throat by Jinn as the Sith picked an unconscious Obi-Wan up in his arms and strode off the battlefield with both of them. The trio had vanished and no traces of them could be found. 

Anakin had felt restless and on edge ever since. He knew something was wrong when he had sensed Obi-Wan’s side of their bond go silent with unwelcome darkness while she was on Alderaan. Anakin never got the chance to talk with his old Master about it before she was shipped off to that planet. The planet where the shockingly alive Sith Qui-Gon Jinn kidnapped her and her Commander. 

Anakin tangled his fingers in his hair as he paced, he had been so shocked by Qui-Gon’s appearance that he barely registered Obi-Wan’s kidnapping at first. Then that sunk in and Anakin had been barely keeping it together since. He couldn’t even talk to Padme about it as the Jedi Council had classified her kidnapping and Jinn’s revival as top secret, not even the Chancellor was aware. 

Honestly, Anakin had been angry at first but then Rex had explained it to him and he understood. If the Senate found out that a dead Jedi had risen from the Force and had joined the Sith, then panic would arise. 

Doubt and accusations would be thrown on Jedi everywhere and as things tended to do when politics were involved everything would slow down and be questioned including Obi-Wan and that was the last thing Anakin wanted for her. Besides Master Vos had been sent on a mission of finding her and told Anakin that he would not stop until he found her before he and his team of Shadows disappeared in their search. 

Anakin could only feel an eerie silence from her end of their bond as if walls had been slammed up around her side of the bond and Anakin hated what that could mean. Memories of scars over her body while she floated in a bacta tank after Rattatak popped into his mind and he shuddered, he hated to think that the man he had idolized for so long could be capable of hurting Obi-Wan, his former Padawan like that but he was a Sith and Anakin knew the Sith were capable of many horrors. 

“Sir! There is movement from the enemy lines,” Rex poked his head into Anakin’s tent, his face stuck in a grimace since he had seen the video of Obi-Wan and Cody being kidnapped. 

“I’m coming Rex,” Anakin steeled himself for another fight, touching Obi-Wan’s lightsaber that hung from his belt. It had been recovered from the site of her kidnapping and he hadn’t let it leave his side since, keeping apart of her at his side always. 

“Two humanoids, we think… They are Sith.” Rex reported lowly as Anakin joined his Captain at the front lines and Anakin felt a chill run down his spine as two figures in dark cloaks walked across the war-torn field that separated the 501st and the separatists’ droids. 

“Ready yourselves men,” Anakin ordered as he ignited his lightsaber as the Force swarmed around him. He waited until the figures were closer, one was extremely tall and the other one more petite. 

“Shall we begin my Apprentice?” The tall one spoke showing Anakin that he was a male and indeed a Sith as only Sith’s call their learners Apprentice. The smaller robed one inclined their head and a pale hand clad in black fingerless gloves came from their robe, a lightsaber hilt gripped in their palm. 

Anakin felt his men tense and shift as a crackling blade of red energy erupted from the hilt. Anakin lit his saber in reply, gritting his teeth as he focused on the approaching fight. The taller one lit his red sabre before pushing down his hood and rage surged through Anakin as he stared into the face of Qui-Gon Jinn with golden eyes burning.

“Hello Ani,” Jinn called across the field and all of Anakin’s focus shifted to Jinn as memories of Obi-Wan flashed through his mind. 

“You took her away from me!” Anakin raged as he leapt into action against Jinn. Their blades clashed in a shower of sparks and Jinn had to the gall to laugh in delight.

“Obi-Wan trained you well Ani, you’ve grown strong!” Jinn praised and it made Anakin sick to his stomach, as he knew only a few weeks ago he would have loved to hear those praising words. Anakin’s rage grew hotter under his skin as he focused completely on Jinn.

The smaller robed Sith darted past its Master and Anakin as they fought, the two lost in their private battle. The Sith deflected and dodged around each blast the 501st sent its way before it did a painfully familiar flip over their ranks, bolstered by the Force no doubt. Rex raced after the Sith, absently noting that while his men were down on the ground in the wake of the Sith once it landed none of them were even injured, just stunned and not one had a lightsaber burn on their armour. 

Rex’s heart leapt in his throat as the Sith entered the medical tent, Rex was only a few feet behind the Sith and burst into the tent with his pistols high and ready to discharge.

“Captain wait!” Kix jumped in between the Sith and Rex, eyes wild and hopeful. That much was enough for Rex to pause and Kix moved to the side as the Sith lowered its hood. 

“General,” Rex felt his knees go weak as he stared into the blessedly blue eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Sorry to drop in on you like this Captain Rex, Kix. Time is of the essence I’m afraid.” Obi-Wan pulled a small padd out of her robes and shoved it into Kix’s hands. 

“You’re okay! What about Cody?” Rex came closer, holstering his pistols so he could draw her in for a hug, foreheads pressed together. 

“He’s safe I promise. I know nothing makes sense right now, but I am asking you to trust me. Everything in that padd is the truth and the code will work. It worked on my cyare.” Obi-Wan returned the touch, her shoulders relaxing as some tension left her body for a moment. 

“How are my men? Are they safe?” Obi-Wan asked desperately.

“Grounded on Coruscant, worried out of their minds but they are safe,” Rex assured Obi-Wan who relaxed, closing her eyes for a moment as she accepted the news of their safety.

“General this…” Kix looked both stunned and sick as Obi-Wan smiled sadly at them as she drew her hood up over her head.

“No one but the Vode can know about this, not even the Jedi. Anakin cannot be told I was here. Please, I am doing this to help the Vode and to stop his war. Talk with Commander Wolffe, he was the first one I contacted and since no one knows about this then he must be keeping his promise.” Obi-Wan told them, voice desperate as she winced as she ignited the red lightsaber again. 

“You can count on us General,” Rex said after a quick look at the padd Kix was clutching and his blood went cold. 

“Sorry about this in advance gentleman.” Obi-Wan winced as she held her hand up, sending both Rex and Kix flying out of the tent. She followed and blocked blasts from the other troopers and took off at a Force enhanced speed back to where Qui-Gon and Anakin were still duelling. 

“Finished are we Apprentice?” Qui-Gon sent Anakin flying back with a Force bolstered kick. Obi-Wan kept her mouth shut as she nodded at the taller man. 

“It looks like we will have to finish our fight another day Ani,” Qui-Gon put his hand on the small of Obi-Wan’s back, ushering her back as Anakin snarled as he pulled himself back onto his feet. 

“You will tell me what you have done with Obi-Wan!” Anakin snarled as he levelled his sabre at Qui-Gon, eyes flashing dangerously. Obi-Wan took a steadying breath before she flung her hands out and let loose a powerful wave of the Force. It threw Anakin and the troopers backing him up off their feet.

“Very well done my Apprentice,” Qui-Gon praised as he put his hand on Obi-Wan’s shaking shoulder. 

“You will be reunited with your old Master soon enough Ani, no harm will come to her under my care,” Qui-Gon swore and Anakin pushed himself up with a scowl on his face.

“Like your words means anything! If any harm has befallen her, I will have your head.” Anakin snarled and Obi-Wan ached to calm her former Padawan, but she had to play the long game and only hope he, Ahsoka and the rest of the Jedi could forgive her when everything was said and done. 

“Charming,” Qui-Gon chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist, tucking her to his side before he used the Force to propel both of them up into a swoop ship that had just descended above the battlefield. Obi-Wan grabbed one of the loops hanging from the ceiling, her hood falling to her shoulders as wind whipped around them as the ship took off in the direction their shuttle craft was waiting. 

“Do you believe Captain Rex and this Kix, will do what you asked of them?” Qui-Gon asked as the two swayed with the movements of the ship. 

“Without a doubt, yes they are loyal to the Jedi but the Vode come first. How did your reunion go with Anakin?” Obi-Wan smirked at the end when Qui-Gon rolled his shoulder.

“I’m not as young as I used to be little one,” Qui-Gon joked before his face went stern as he looked out of the side of the ship at the fast passing landscape. 

“He was all but surrounded in anger, he will need help to control it. You not being by his side may be worsening his condition, which I’m sure Sidious loves.” Qui-Gon scowled. 

“I can’t wait to watch that filth’s head roll,” Obi-Wan hissed.

“Calm yourself Obi-Wan, you may be my Apprentice but I do not wish for you to fall.” Qui-Gon put his hand on her shoulder and sent a wave of calm through their newly repaired bond. Obi-Wan took a few deep breathes before nodding her thanks at Qui-Gon who nodded back, removing his hand. 

“Your love will be pleased you talked with some of his brothers.” Qui-Gon teased and Obi-Wan blushed still not used to having her love for Cody so openly stated. 

“He has been worried, I just pray my men don’t go stir crazy and cause trouble on Coruscant. Commander Fox will never let me live that down and he will make me file all the paperwork for it.” Obi-Wan smiled at the thought of her men and the leader of the Coruscant Guard she had drinks with every chance she got, it was nice to have someone else to commiserate with over the insane amount of paperwork this war caused. 

“Soon Obi-Wan, your men and all their brothers will be safe,” Qui-Gon promised, that had been a key part of their deal for her to agree to be his Apprentice once more and she was more than willing to make that sacrifice.


	8. Chapter 8

“You could have gotten away, you could have gone to General Skywalker for an extraction.” Cody muttered into Obi-Wan’s hair as the two lay tangled together in the suite he had been restricted to during their ‘stay’ on Serenno. 

“The thought never crossed my mind,” Obi-Wan lazily traced figures on Cody’s bare forearm that was draped over her waist. “It should have,” Cody muttered before clearing his throat when Obi-Wan shifted until she was sitting on his lap and staring him down with fierce blue eyes. 

“You better get used to the idea that I am never leaving you of my own free will Commander. When we get out of here, it will be together cyare.” Obi-Wan said firmly and Cody relaxed slightly and buried his face against her chest. Obi-Wan ran her nails over his scalp as he hugged her close and the two basked in the other’s presence and the small moment of peace that the two had carved out for just the two of them. 

“…I think I found a place I can get a signal through…I need them distracted and their attention diverted elsewhere,” Cody said a few minutes later and Obi-Wan laughed unable to help herself.

“My clever, clever commander,” Obi-Wan praised as she cupped his face and kissed him soundly. 

“I can handle the distraction, send that signal out. Soon this will all be over. The Vode will be free and this war will be over.” Obi-Wan promised and Cody’s amber eyes shone as he looked up at her and caressed her cheek tenderly. 

“Make sure you come back to me the way you are now cyare,” Cody whispered and she dipped her head down to kiss him again.

~~/~~

“How is your commander Obi-Wan?” Dooku looked up from a padd when Obi-Wan dropped into a chair next to him in the lavish den of his home on Serenno.   
  
“He has a few complaints,” Obi-Wan shot back and Dooku raised an eyebrow while Qui-Gon snorted from his place mediating by the open windows. 

“Your love is very headstrong little one,” Qui-Gon rose out of his kneeling position, stretching his long limbs out.   
  
“He would need to be to keep up with my Grandpadawan,” Dooku sounded proud and Obi-Wan tried not to feel pleased with that. They were her lineage but they were both Sith, but they were doing so much for her and the Vode. 

Obi-Wan had never been so confused since she shared a shy kiss with Satine and realized to her it felt the same as her first kiss she had shared with Quinlan back in the temple.   
  
Obi-Wan distracted herself by grabbing her padd and scrolled through the updates all her trusted Vode had sent her about the chip removal process and she felt joy go through her very being.  
  
“100% of the Vode had been freed from the slave chips!” Obi-Wan announced to the Sith and pursed her lips when she felt the dark side of the Force writhe in excitement as both Qui-Gon and Dooku’s glee rose at being able to enact the next phase of their plan. 

Neither men were handling being idle as well as Obi-Wan was, but she did have her cyare at her side to distract her from the situation outside of their rooms on Serenno.   
  
“You have yet to give us your answer little one, are you going to add to our effort to destroying Sidious?” Qui-Gon rested his hand on her shoulder, looking down at her with a serious look on his face and golden eyes glowing.  
  
“Will I still be light if I come out on the other side?” Obi-Wan asked quietly.   
  
“Perhaps Grandpadawan if the Force wills it,” Dooku said simply. 

“It will not be easy little one, but if anyone can handle it, I have faith that you can,” Qui-Gon said as he cupped her cheek in a fatherly gesture she had come to expect from the newly returned Qui-Gon. That had taken some getting used to.  
  
“…I will aid you.” Obi-Wan curled her fingers into the fabric of her leggings. She had come this far and sacrificed so much, she would not falter now that they were this close to stopping Palpatine and ending this pointless war. Besides, this was the perfect distraction for Cody to send out a signal to extract them. 

“We shall ascend to the temple and begin the ritual,” Dooku announced as he rose from his chair, Qui-Gon taking Obi-Wan’s hand in his and tucked it into his elbow as he led her out of the den. Obi-Wan was trembling at the thought of what was going to come next, she knew Dooku had resorted a small Sith temple that he had found on Serenno, but she had yet to step foot inside. 

Obi-Wan looked up at the dark stoned temple that lay before her and could feel the dark side pulsing off of each brick. Dooku looked over his shoulder and saw her paler than usual skin.   
  
“You will be welcomed inside Grandpadawan. Defeating Maul as you did, by Sith rules that deemed you as the rightful one to take his place.” Dooku explained and rage rolled off of Qui-Gon at the reminder of his not so permanent death and what could have befallen Obi-Wan had Sidious understood that rule and had chosen to gone after her. Qui-Gon would have returned to a Galaxy covered completely in darkness with a Fallen Obi-Wan at the centre of it and that was not something Qui-Gon ever wanted for her.  
  
Obi-Wan squared her shoulders and strode up the steps, gliding into the temple as if it was the Jedi temple back on Coruscant. The dark side all but embraced her as she passed the threshold, feeling pleased to see her in the company of the other two Sith. Obi-Wan hated how it felt like home, so she focused. She had a job to do; she had a war to end and people to save and she had to give Cody as much time as she could manage. Even if she did not survive this ritual as she was now, he would be rescued and returned to the Vode and that was what kept Obi-Wan sane in the darkness of the Sith temple.   
  
“Let’s get started,” Obi-Wan turned to the two men, determination burning in her blue eyes. Dooku led them to the middle of the temple, directing them to stand in a perfect triangle on Sith symbols carved into the stone floor.   
  
Obi-Wan swayed as two surges of power flooded through her as she locked hands with Qui-Gon and Dooku. Obi-Wan focused on the light that she could now keenly feel emitting from herself and used that to keep her balance as Dooku began to chant in a dark, vicious tone. 

This was a Sith ritual and the only way to kill Sidious and all his back-up bodies cleanly with no backlash on the Separatists. Sidious should just drop from an apparent heart attack and the darkness he was covering Coruscant and the Republic with should disperse with it and the Force would be balanced once more.   
  
There was a backlash on the users, as is the way of the Sith. Obi-Wan just prayed they were strong enough to handle it. She was slowly warming to her Grandmaster and she had just got her Master back, she hated that she was not so keen on letting them go just yet.   
  
“Hold onto me little one, I will not let you fall,” Qui-Gon swore to her through their re-forged bond. Obi-Wan sent a wave of gratitude back to her Master, he may be a Sith but he had very adamant that she may be his Apprentice by Sith standards but he had no intention of letting her fall as he and Dooku had. He wanted her to be the brightest of both the Sith and the Jedi and would do anything to ensure that would happen.  
Dooku finished the chant and the small temple fell eerily silent before Force lightning struck the middle of their triangle, the backlash of the ritual.   
  
Obi-Wan shrieked as burning agony tore through her body as the lightning arced out and spread over the trio. She clung desperately to her Master and Grandmaster’s hands as they convulsed and cried out in their agony, she could smell burning flesh and she felt as if her blood was boiling.   
  
Obi-Wan felt tears running down her cheeks as she gasped for air before the trio was thrown back by a blast wave as the last bit of power spread out around the temple. Obi-Wan landed on the stone floor in a heap, spots in her vision as she bashed her head against the floor.   
  
Obi-Wan lay collapsed on her side, burnt hands lying limply out in front of her and she gazed blankly at the smoking forms of Qui-Gon and Dooku from where they had fallen. Obi-Wan blinked and then neither men were there, she was alone and that felt wrong to her but the Force trilled and soothed her and she blinked again and then there when black boots in her vision and the Force lifted her gingerly up off of the floor of the temple.  
  
Dark skin with a yellow stripe and dreadlocks filled her vision, the man’s face blurring as her eyes slowly started to close, but she knew those features. This man with his grey Force aura was safe and with that she sank into unconsciousness, trusting the grey-tinted Force user to keep her safe. 


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin felt the Force shift around him as he stood in the Chancellor’s office. It was like a wave had washed over him and when it faded darkness that Anakin hadn’t even noticed had been there was washed away. 

Palpatine gasped, clutching at his chest as he staggered from his place behind his desk. Anakin bolted to his feet, eyes wide and a hand rising to help the older man before he gasped and stumbled back when his blue eyes met Sith gold eyes shining out of Palpatine’s face.

“You? You’re the Sith Master?” Anakin was quick to draw his lightsaber, flesh hand trembling but his mech one was stable thankfully. 

“Anakin, my boy, please help me.” Palpatine rasped as his face distorted as he held a hand up towards Anakin, Force lightning arching between his finger and it forced Anakin to take a step back. 

“You’re behind everything! You’re behind the war! You’re the reason Obi-Wan was taken away from me! I trusted you! How could you do this to me?” Anakin cried out, flesh hand pulling at his hair in distress. 

Palpatine cried out in agony as his body curled in on itself and he collapsed in a heap, eyes unseeing as they stared up at the ceiling and Anakin staggered from the sudden missing miasma of darkness that had long been apart of Coruscant. 

Anakin fell to his knees, completely stunned and unsteady from the black lash of the Force changing so rapidly. A strong arm curled around his shoulder and Anakin looked up, eyebrows furrowing when he recognized Rex and he passed out unable to stop himself. 

~~/~~

Yoda was perched on Plo’s shoulder as the assembled Council members waited anxiously in the hanger bay of the Temple for Quinlan to return with their missing Jedi Master and her Commander. 

There had been so much relief when Quinlan had contacted the temple to tell them they had received a distress signal from Commander Cody and were en route for an extraction. No one had rested until Quinlan contacted them again, relief and worry on his face but he reported the rescue mission a success. 

Now as the ship docked in the hanger, the gathered Council members along with Bant, Ahsoka and the Council’s respective Commanders held their breath as the doors opened. 

Quinlan was the first to exit and he nodded at the gathered clones and Jedi before looking up at the ramp and a breath of relief filled the hanger when commander Cody stepped into view, Obi-Wan cradled carefully in his arms. She was unconscious and her hands thoroughly bandaged as they rested lightly across her stomach. 

“Follow me, Healer Che is waiting for us.” Bant urged Cody to follow her, Quinlan and Ahsoka on her heels. The young Padawan was gnawed on her lower lip as her eyes stayed trained on Obi-Wan’s face with Wolffe surprisingly hovering at her shoulder. Rex had gone to the Rotunda with Anakin when the Chancellor had requested a meeting. 

“Master Koon and I will accompany them and hear the status on Master Kenobi,” Mace spoke up, smirking when the other Council members shot him unimpressed looks, they all had wanted to go to the healing halls to see how Obi-Wan was doing. 

Mace had barely taken a step when suddenly the Force all but exploded around them. It was only because of how suddenly balanced the Force became that no one collapsed from a backlash. 

“Changed something has,” Yoda said gravely but his eyes sparkled in a way that they hadn’t in years. 

“The Force… It feels lighter,” Kit commented while Deppa rubbed at her forehead while humming her agreement. 

Plo picked up his beeping communicator and gasped at the message he had received from Captain Rex. 

“Captain Rex has reported that Chancellor Palpatine just died in front of Knight Skywalker after revealing he was a Sith… The Sith Master we have been searching for.” Plo read aloud and the hanger fell silent.

“Call all Jedi and troopers back to safe points and ready a meeting of the Council and all General’s,” Mace ordered gravely, wiping some blood away from his nose as shatter points made themselves known in his mind.

“Whatever Obi-Wan and Jinn were mixed up in, it must relate to what just happened,” Plo said slowly as he looked over at the door Obi-Wan had disappeared through. 

“Perhaps Jinn taking her wasn’t as clear cut as we first thought.” 

~~/~~

Cody sat at the side of Obi-Wan’s bed in the private healing room while Bones hurried around the room, needing to do everything he could to make sure his Commander and General were healed to the best of his abilities. Ahsoka was dozing lightly against Cody’s side, her hand curled around Obi-Wan’s ankle and Cody had his arm securely around her shoulders to keep her from slipping off the chair. 

“How is she Vod?” Rex’s voice was quiet as he stepped soundlessly into the room, Wolffe shifting from his place stationed by the door as he allowed the 501st Captain inside. 

“…The nerves in her hands are damaged… Even with bacta and therapy, there is a chance she will not get all her original motor abilities back,” Bones explained when Cody made no move to do so. Rex made a noise in the back of his throat and placed his hand on Cody’s shoulder as he looked at Obi-Wan in relief and sadness. 

“How is General Skywalker fairing?” Cody asked, voice rough from lack of sleep as he just couldn’t tear himself away from his love’s side, not until she awoke so he could see that she was alright. 

“He’s still in shock. The General trusted the Sith for so long. Add in everything with Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan and Cody he was exhausted in every way possible. I’ve confined him to his quarters to just rest and think things through, surprisingly he agreed.” Rex reported and Cody hummed as Ahsoka cuddled closer to him before sighing softly as she settled. 

“You did good Vod, you bid your time and sent out the signal that brought General Vos and his team in for an extraction.” Rex tapped his forehead to Cody’s and felt some tension drift from the Commander. 

“I just wish I could have gotten her out sooner,” Cody murmured as he looked back at Obi-Wan’s sleeping face and bandaged hands. 

“You both got out safely, that is all that matters Commander,” Quinlan exclaimed as he entered the room, walking to the empty side of Obi-Wan’s bed and dropped a light kiss to Obi-Wan’s auburn hair in a very brotherly action. 

“Yes General Vos,” Cody agreed, both of them were alive and together so that was all that truly mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

“I don’t know what you want me to say, I’m just glad my commander did as he promised and found a spot to send send an SOS.” Obi-Wan winced as she ran her newly scarred and trembling hands over her limp hair, she truly needed a decent wash. However, being stuck in the bed in the hall of healing in the temple and constantly being guarded by her suddenly and understandably overprotective men along with either Anakin or Ahsoka or Quinlan made it difficult to sneak off to the fresher for any long length of time. 

“You told us Jinn did not want you to fall, why would he not want that?” Mace pressed, a tired look in his eyes as he looked at his fellow council member and friend in the bed, she looked paler than usual and her hands trembled now. Nerve damage apparently and no one was sure if they would ever fully heal enough to stop the tremors. 

“He told me he wanted to fix the mistakes he made during my apprenticeship,” Obi-Wan said as she twisted and braided a few strands of her hair absently before she stilled when Plo gently eased her hair from her hand and began to braid it properly for her. 

“Count Dooku didn’t press either?” Mace asked as he smiled fondly at the sight of Obi-Wan settled down a bit at the way Plo was braiding her hair tenderly. 

“No, he was more interested in verbal sparring with me and Commander Cody.” Obi-Wan forced down a smile at the memory of Cody and Dooku politely snarking at each other whenever they met. 

“How is my Commander? Has he gotten sick of his brothers babysitting him yet?” Obi-Wan asked with a fond smile on her lips as she remembered the latest message Cody had sent her huffing about how Wolffe and the rest of the Wolfpack had basically sat on him the other day and playfully lectured him on how to properly care for his General and not to get kidnapped by unknown Sith’s. 

“Not yet,” Plo chuckled and tied off the braid and gently stroked her hair, lulling her into a more relaxed state.

“I don’t regret doing what I did, it stopped the war and saved the Vode from becoming mindless slaves.” Obi-Wan murmured as her eyes grew heavy and she blinked slowly when Mace placed his hand on her leg as he sat on the side of her bed opposite Plo. 

“We know Obi-Wan, you’ve sacrificed so much to save us all,” Mace said quietly, knowingly. 

“Qui-Gon is right about one thing. The Jedi code is outdated and does cause more harm than good.” Obi-Wan admitted slowly.

“We understand, change in the Order will take time but we will ensure it happens. You deserve to be happy Obi-Wan, follow the will of the Force,” Plo said in understanding and Mace hummed and a smile spread over her lips. 

“Cody, I want to be with him for as long as we both live.” Obi-Wan decided aloud and the Force glowed with happiness at her choice. 

“We will stand by you Obi-Wan, but please just be careful. We still have no clue where Jinn has disappeared to. Count Dooku is easier to find as he and Chancellor Oranga are putting the finishing touches on the peace treaty and will be taking his place in the Senate.” Mace warned and Obi-Wan hummed her understanding, yet she was not worried. 

“Good luck telling Skywalker you’re leaving,” Mace snorted suddenly and Obi-Wan made a face at the thought of that conversation. 

“You’re literally of no help Mace,” Obi-Wan sassed and Mace snorted before he patted her knee with an amused smile on his lips. 

“Little ‘soka will be coming by soon, we should give you some quiet before she and Skywalker arrive,” Plo gave her hair one last stroke before the two council members rose from the bed. Obi-Wan waved her hand at the two as they left and she smiled as Bones and Kix slipped in to check on her stats. 

“How are you feeling General?” Bones asked shifting at the side of her bed, unable to pull his eyes away from her for very long. All of the 212th were like that ever since Quinlan had recovered her and Cody from Serenno. 

“Hazy, but good… Really good, I need to see Cody soon.” Obi-Wan didn’t bother to hide the smile she had as she realized how good she felt about her decision to leave the Order to be with her love. 

“You’re in luck, some of the others should be bringing him over to see you today,” Kix said as he adjusted her IV, eyes flicking down to her every so often.

“Good, very good,” Obi-Wan murmured before she forced her eyes open when the door slid open and Ahsoka bounced into the room with a beaming smile and Anakin on her heels. 

“Hi, Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka sank into her usual chair while Anakin leaned against the back of her chair and studied her pale face with concern on his face. 

“Hello dear one, how was class?” Obi-Wan smiled as Ahsoka launched into a detailed story about her saber class while Anakin just stared at her in the way he had taken to doing since she had been brought back to the temple and the news of Palpatine being the Sith mastermind of the war was revealed across the Galaxy thanks to Count Dooku and his damning evidence. 

“How did it go with the Council Master?” Anakin asked when Ahsoka finished her story and leaned into Obi-Wan’s trembling hand that was stroking her montral's lovingly. 

“It went well, they understand what I did and why I did it.” Obi-Wan gestured for Anakin to sit on her bed and he hurried to do so and gave her a wobbly smile when she took his flesh hand in hers. 

“You saved us all Master, without us even knowing what the true danger was.” Anakin murmured and Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s hand tightly. 

“I allowed that man near you while you were growing up, I should have protected you better and for that, I am sorry Anakin,” Obi-Wan admitted her shame that made her throat feel thick. 

“No! No, that wasn’t your fault Obi-Wan never think that! He was the Chancellor! Not even the Jedi could say no to him and he planted all those ideas and fears in my mind without me even realizing it.” Anakin scowled as he thought back to his many meetings with the man and how now it was obvious that he was trying to turn Anakin on Obi-Wan and the Jedi Order. 

Obi-Wan just smiled and patted Anakin’s hand, sending calming thoughts down their reopened bond. The bond that was now firmly shielded was the one she had with Qui-Gon. 

“How is your wife?” Obi-Wan switched the subject and chuckled while Ahsoka cackled when Anakin opened and shut his mouth like a shocked fish.

“Oh, did I not tell him I knew about that yet?” Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka who shook her head while laughing. “Ah, oops?” 

“You, you knew?” Anakin squeaked as his cheeks burned red. 

“Of course I knew young one, I’m not blind.” Obi-Wan scoffed and Anakin made a noise like a wet tooka that had Ahsoka bowing over with laughter. 

“You didn’t tell the Council anything?” Anakin couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both so clearly knew 

“You’re not the only one breaking the code when it comes to love since this war began,” Obi-Wan said cryptically before the door to her room slid open. Cody, Rex, Fox and Wolffe entered and Obi-Wan lit up, holding her free hand towards Cody. 

“Cyare,” Obi-Wan murmured as Cody laced their fingers together and pressed a tender kiss to her lips much to Anakin’s shock and the other’s happiness. 

“You and you?” Anakin squeaked while Ahsoka patted her Master’s shoulder while giving him a fanged smile. 

“Ohhhh,” Anakin awed in understanding before a bright smile appeared on his face. 

“Padme will be so pleased!” Anakin bounced slightly as he watched as Cody stroked Obi-Wan’s cheek with a smitten look on his face. 

“Has my Commander tried to escape yet?” Obi-Wan asked the other troopers. 

“He’s being a good boy,” Fox smirked while Cody flipped him off making his brothers laugh at his grumpy attitude. 

“We’re glad you’re okay General Kenobi, you gave me a right scare when I saw you go down with your battle with Grievous.” Wolffe tapped his forehead against her’s out of love and respect and she gripped his forearm in return. 

“I’m sorry you what?” Anakin sat up straight and eyes narrowed. 

“He got a lucky shot off is all, I returned the favour.” Obi-Wan gave a feral smile at the memory. 

“Damn right you did General, shot the clanker right in its exposed heart. Damn good shot too,” Wolffe bragged, he had seen it all after all. He had also seen the rage that the Sith she had been with showed when she was hurt. Wolffe tried not to think too hard about that, but seeing his anger at her being injured made him feel slightly better about leaving her with him back on that planet. 

“Thank you, Commander, just because I find blasters uncivilized doesn’t mean I don’t know how to fire one.” Obi-Wan scolded Anakin softly with a smile twitching at her lips at his stunned face. 

“How was your Council meeting?” Rex asked curiously as Obi-Wan tightened her hold on Cody’s hand. 

“I decided on a personal matter…I am leaving the Order,” Obi-Wan admitted and the room fell silent.

“W-What?” Anakin whispered while Ahsoka looked at Cody knowingly and the troopers shifted as they stared at her. 

“The Council has agreed to it, they know the change they are trying to create within the Order and the code will take time… I want to be with Cody… If he’ll have me.” Obi-Wan looked up at Cody who looked at her stunned before he smiled and kissed her soundly. 

“Of course I’ll have you riddur,” Cody swore, his eyes glistening as he spoke and Obi-Wan smiled happily at the new endearment and what it meant. 

“Oh, we get to have a wedding!” Ahsoka cheered while Rex, Wolffe and Fox pulled Cody into a headlock/hug while teasing him in Mando’a. 

“I am merely leaving the Order dear one, I am not leaving you, Ahsoka or my friends here. Do you understand?” Obi-Wan said softly to Anakin who was staring at her like he had never seen her before. 

“I… I think so, it’s just a lot to take in… I thought you were the perfect Jedi Obi-Wan, but I was wrong. You’re a person like everyone else.” Anakin said in awe and his eyes sparkled with realization. 

“Of course I am dear one, but remember that you are my brother and I love you. I will always be here for you.” Obi-Wan tugged Anakin in for a hug and kissed the side of his head. 

“I love you too Obi-Wan,” Anakin choked out as he buried his face in her soft hair, inhaling a scent that meant safety and protection to him since he first came to the Temple all those years ago. 

~~/~~

“You know if you wanted to stay undetected then you could do a better job of it,” Obi-Wan said aloud from where she was standing on a balcony from the royal palace on Alderaan. She was wearing a simple white robe and a beautiful yet understated white dress a combined effort from both Padme and surprisingly Count Dooku waited for her inside the room, it was her wedding day after all. 

“Who said I wanted to stay undetected little one?” Qui-Gon asked as he stepped out of the shadows and came to stand next to her, smiling when she placed a few hair bands in his hand and turned her back to him in a silent request. Qui-Gon parted and began twisting her hair to put it in a braided up-do in the way he used to when she decided to grow her hair out when she was his Padawan. 

“You can’t be found here, it may be my wedding but all my guests will shoot you on sight.” Obi-Wan reminded.

“That would make your love quite pleased I believe.” Qui-Gon chuckled. 

“It would make his day,” Obi-Wan giggled. 

“He is marrying you little one, I don’t think even putting a bolt in me could top that.” Qui-Gon secured her hair into place carefully. 

“How is Master Dooku?” Obi-Wan asked as she leaned on the railing of the balcony allowing the soft winds of Alderaan to warm her skin as Qui-Gon clasped his hands behind his back as he stood next to her. 

“He’s doing well, he’s grooming me to take over for him so he can retire properly,” Qui-Gon admitted and Obi-Wan fought back a smile at that.

“The Order will love that, seeing you as a politician. That in itself will be a just punishment,” Obi-Wan teased and Qui-Gon laughed loudly. 

“Yes I think that will satisfy many of them,” Qui-Gon accepted the teasing with a smile. 

“I never did get around to asking… Why were you so insistence that I did not fall?” Obi-Wan wasn’t going to lie and say that hadn’t been bothering her for a while.  
“…I have a vision little one… Of death, blood and despair. The Galaxy in ruins and you wielding two red lightsabers with burning yellow eyes standing in the middle of it all. If you were to fall Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Galaxy as a whole would be doomed and the Force would be drowned in darkness. It was what I saw when I first awoke before Master Dooku found me, it was what aided in my choice to find you and ensure that this war ended with you still bathed in the light side of the Force.” Qui-Gon murmured and a sick feeling settled in Obi-Wan’s stomach at the future that could have been if she had properly fallen.   
“Ah, best we focus on the here and now then.” Obi-Wan said lightly as she smiled at the bustle of people below the balcony who were running around to get the last bit of decorations set up. Qui-Gon gave a small hum at his words parroted back at him and now understood why she always looked so done with him by her late teen years whenever he said that phrase. 

“You look beautiful little one, your love is a lucky man.” Qui-Gon murmured his praise. 

“Thank you, Master, sorry you can’t walk me down the aisle, Anakin already called that honour.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow when Qui-Gon took a step back and held his hand out. 

“At least allow me a dance?” Qui-Gon bowed dramatically to her making her giggle and take his hand. 

Qui-Gon twirled the two of them around the balcony with ease and she was reminded of dance lessons in her past where she would grab his hands firmly and balance on his feet as he made sure she knew the moves for whatever banquet they had to attend on their upcoming mission. It was one of the few happy memories she had of her apprenticeship and she was pleased to relive it here on her wedding day even if it was just for a moment

Not long after Obi-Wan had squeezed her way into her white dress and was standing at the end of the aisle with Anakin holding her hand in the crook of his elbow, looking happy and healthier than he had in years. Ahsoka had gleefully spread flower petals over the aisle ahead of them before standing next to Padme who was carefully cradling her slowly growing baby bump. 

Cody was waiting for her at the end of the aisle by the Jedi Council members and Bail who all insisted on marrying the two of them personally. Seeing Cody waiting there in his dress grey's Obi-wan realized she had never been so happy in her whole life. 

With a single kiss, she chose her new future that looked bright and full of love and hope surrounded by her family and loved ones.


	11. Bonus NSFW Chapter: Kinktober 2020 Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020 Day 21: Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: gentle sex, oral sex, eating out, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, creampie, praise kink

Obi-Wan laughed in delight as Cody swept her off her feet and smugly carried her over the threshold of the cottage on the shores of Alderaan, Bail and Breha had insisted on them staying there for their honeymoon.   
Anakin’s face had done a weird twist at the word and the realization of what was going to happen once the reception was over and that made accepting the generous offer more than worth it in Obi-Wan’s eyes.   
She would have been fine anywhere as long as Cody was at her side and she knew her sentiments were mirrored by Cody. 

“Riddur,” Obi-Wan whispered as she traced the scar on Cody’s face and a gentle, awed look crossed his face before he ducked his head down to kiss her. 

“Riddur,” Cody echoed in a husky voice before he suddenly tossed Obi-Wan onto the large bed in the master bedroom making her give a shrieking laugh before he pinned her to the mattress and kissed her senseless. Obi-Wan grabbed at the back of Cody’s neck and flipped them over so she was straddling his hips and she sent him a smug look as he stared up at her.

“Help me out of this dress riddur?” Obi-Wan purred before laughing when Cody bolted upright and his fingers quickly found the hidden zipper in her dress and tugged it down. It took more maneuvering than Obi-Wan expected, but then again she did have to take a solid five minutes before she gave in and used the Force to wiggle her way into the dress. 

Soon enough the married couple were pressed together completely naked, hands soft and gentle as they explored the other’s body in familiar patterns. Cody sucked a mark onto her neck, clearly happy that he could now leave visible marks on her skin to his heart’s desire. 

“Cyare,” Obi-Wan moaned when his hand cupped her breast and squeezed the soft mound gently. Obi-Wan moaned when Cody flipped them so she was flat on her back and his body was forcing her legs wide. Cody kissed down her bare body before he reached her pussy and gave the wet folds a solid lick that had her gasping and squirming as he repeated the action over and over until she was dripping with arousal and his salvia. 

Cody urged her legs up until they were dangling over his shoulders as he cupped her ass so he could tilt her hips up. The new angle allowed Cody to press his tongue into his riddur’s pussy, properly eating her out now. Obi-Wan moaned and gasped above him as she grabbed at the back of his head with one hand while her other hand grabbed the pillow behind her head. 

“Ah, ah, Kote!” Obi-Wan cried out as her back arched off the bed as he expertly wrung an orgasm out of her with his mouth alone. Obi-Wan mewled and shook as he licked her through her orgasm, uncaring that his face was wet with her release. Obi-Wan blinked at her riddur with hazy eyes but a smile crossed her lips when he lifted his face from her crotch. She tugged him up so his body blanketed hers and they traded messy, wet kisses as Cody rubbed his cock through the slick folds of her pussy before the head of his cock popped into her with ease. 

“Mmm,” Obi-Wan closed her eyes in bliss as Cody braced himself above her as he pushed his hips forward until they were flush with Obi-Wan’s and his cock was buried inside of her velvet soft pussy. 

Obi-Wan tipped her head back with a long moan as Cody ducked his face against her neck and sucked a new mark onto her flesh as she curled her limbs around Cody, holding him close as he thrust into her. His thrusts were deep and steady, it was a pace the two had perfected together throughout their relationship when they had time off and each thrust made Obi-Wan quiver and groan as he hammered against that spot inside of her that made her see spots in her vision. 

Obi-Wan merely clung tighter to Cody and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, allowing his cock to sink deeper into her and that action caused both of them to moan in pleasure. Cody finished marking her neck and collarbone, content that those marks would stay for a while before he sealed his lips over her slack ones as he upped the force behind his thrusts. 

Obi-Wan shrieked into Cody’s mouth when his hand snuck down and pressed hard at her clit. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she held onto Cody as he fucked her through her second orgasm with precision before he was stilling and Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of his warm cum rushing into her as he came. 

Obi-Wan tugged Cody down so he was laying over her body, head buried between her breasts and her fingers dragging up and down his spine lazily, cum seeping out of Cody’s softening cock in her pussy. Nonetheless, neither moved from their embrace as they just basked in the other’s presence and the fact that they were safe and together like this. 

“Kar'taylir darasuum” Obi-Wan murmured in mando’a and Cody kissed her softly before murmuring the words back to her with love shining in his amber eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
